


Daddy's Kitten. { hes + lwt } {hybrid!louis} { Traducción }

by larryhome_28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Bottom Louis, Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, Hybrid Louis, Lactation Kink, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhome_28/pseuds/larryhome_28
Summary: Louis era el gatito híbrido de Harry.Louis tenía dieciocho años, pero le gustaba pensar que solo era un bebé.A Harry también le gustaba pensar eso.Su lugar favorito para amamantarse estaba en el pezón de Harry, sabía que no saldría nada, pero eso nunca le impedía intentarlo.Él era solo un pequeño bebé indefenso, y los bebés pequeños indefensos necesitaban amamantarse.O, en el que Louis realmente desea poder amamantarse de su papi.Traducción.Obra original de Littlebutterfly, todos los créditos para su autor.Link. { https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724699 }





	1. Aclaraciones.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daddy's clingy Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724699) by [Littlebutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebutterfly/pseuds/Littlebutterfly). 



> Wattpad: ilarry_12
> 
> Instagram: ilarry_12 
> 
> Twitter: vxnmedecine

Traducción.

 

 

> **_Autor_** ; [Pequeña mariposa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebutterfly/pseuds/Littlebutterfly)
> 
> **_Plataforma_** ; Ao3
> 
> _**Capítulos**_ 6
> 
> **_Traducción_** ; [ilarry_12](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ilarry_12)
> 
>  
> 
> **_Temas_** ;
> 
>  

✓. Ageplay {Los  **juegos de la edad** , también denominados  _age play_  o  _ageplay_ , son prácticas consensuadas en la que se interpreta un cambio de edades, en una pareja. Este acto puede llevarse a cabo, como estilo de vida, o como encuentro sexual. }

 

✓. Daddykink

 

✓. Híbrido luis

 

✓. Papi harry

 

✓. Mpreg

 

✓. Mpreg luis

 

✓. Lactancia masculina

 

✓. Louis se encuentra en un subespacio donde él solo quiere ser un bebé.  
  
  


 

SI NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE FICS EVITENSE LEERLA. NO TIENES PORQUE DENUNCIARLAS.

 


	2. Daddy's clingy Kitten.

Louis era el gatito híbrido de Harry. 

 

Louis tenía dieciocho años, pero le gustaba pensar que solo era un bebé.

 

A Harry también le gustaba pensar eso.

 

Louis era mucho más a menudo un pequeño bebé indefenso que un niño grande. A Louis le gustaban sus bonitas diademas y sus tiaras, y le gustaba estar todo envuelto en una gran manta esponjosa mientras chupaba un gran chupete que su papi ataría a su boca para que no pudiera escupirlo, incluso si él quería.

 

Louis nunca quería hacerlo.

 

A Louis le gustaba cuando Harry le ponía los guantes para que no pudiera recoger nada, le gustaba que no tuviera más remedio que ser el bebé de Harry. Le gustaba olvidarse de todo, le gustaba ser un gatito indefenso que tenía que confiar en su papi.

 

Aún cuando Louis ya era un gatito grande, todavía llamaba a Harry "papi", porque eso es, quien era él, así era como siempre había sido. Incluso cuando estaba en su mentalidad normal, todavía no era muy maduro. El gatito híbrido nunca lo fue.

 

Pero cuando Louis era un bebé pequeño e indefenso, ese nombre adquirió un significado completamente nuevo.

 

Louis a menudo se quedaba dormido con sus labios presionados contra el cuello de Harry, o la clavícula, o incluso sus dedos, succionando suavemente la piel. No le importaba lo que fuera, siempre y cuando fuera Harry. El dulce gatito, amaba tanto a Harry, quería estar con él constantemente.

 

Su lugar favorito para amamantarse estaba en el pezón de Harry, sabía que no saldría nada, pero eso nunca le impedía intentarlo. Él era solo un bebé pequeño e indefenso, y los bebés pequeños e indefensos necesitaban amamantarse.

 

Tenía un chupete, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que quería.

 

Él tenía sus cálidas botellas de leche, pero eso no era Harry. 

 

Louis estaba pegajoso y necesitado y siempre tenía una necesidad desesperada de sentirse cerca de Harry, y amamantarse en su piel siempre lo hacía sentir mucho más amado, pequeño y protegido.

  
Louis tenía sus labios actualmente presionados contra el pezón de Harry mientras Harry estaba viendo las repeticiones de " _Friends_ ".

Las orejas de Louis se inclinaron suavemente hacia los lados mientras chupaba la piel, la mano de Harry gentilmente en la espalda de Louis para acariciarlo, acariciando su pequeño cuerpo curvilíneo suavemente. Pasaron mucho tiempo así, cuando Harry no estaba haciendo su trabajo de chico grande, a menudo estaban acurrucados juntos, Louis ronroneando suavemente mientras se acurrucaba contra el cuerpo de Harry.

 

Harry había estado observando a Louis más de lo que se había centrado en la repetición, sus ojos se clavaron en mirar a Louis amamantandose de él, pareciendo tan calmado y relajado, que era como un verdadero bebé. Y a Harry le encantó eso. Desearía poder hacer más por él.

 

Harry había investigado algunas cosas, había llamado a algunas personas y le había enviado correos electrónicos a algunas personas y había aprendido que había algo que podía hacer que su cuerpo lo hiciera, sabía que Louis estaba desesperado. 

 

"Lou, bebé ... ¿Cómo te sentirías si pudieras beber de papi?"

 

El pequeño cuerpo de Louis se congeló entonces, su actitud previamente calmada había cambiado cuando sus ojos azul cielo se abrieron para encontrarse con los de Harry, sus labios detuvieron sus movimientos mientras miraba a Harry, sus grandes ojos parecían incluso más grandes y más azules de lo habitual mientras lo miraba fijamente, esperando un 'solo bromeo' o algo así.

 

Pero Harry solo le está sintiendo cariñosamente con todo el amor y la amabilidad en todo el mundo, hacía que Louis se sintiera cálido y amado por dentro.

 

"He investigado un poco, Lou-Boo. Puedo tener tabletas especiales, eso me permitirá producir leche, y luego podré alimentarte, entonces serás como mi verdadero bebé".

 

Eso es todo lo que necesitó para que los ojos de Louis comenzaran a llenarse de lágrimas. Louis se abrumó fácilmente, pobre gatito dulce. Su pequeño cuerpo nunca supo cómo lidiar con todas sus emociones, a veces todo era demasiado para él.  Y ahora mismo, estaba tan, tan abrumado con la idea de poder hacer algo así, tan abrumado con la esperanza de que pudiera  _beber_  de Harry como un bebé apropiado y real, de la vida real. Que él podría amamantarse de Harry y estar conectado con él de una manera que nunca antes habría sido una posibilidad, respondió con un pequeño gemido y un gesto de asentimiento, provocando un estruendo de Harry, haciendo que el híbrido besara sus labios con suavidad.  "Estás bien, pequeño. Quieres eso, ¿no? ¿Quieres poder amamantarte de papi?"

 

Louis quería eso más que nada. Él era el bebé de Harry. El gatito pequeño e indefenso de su papi que necesitaba amamantarse. Resopló mientras asentía, "Yo ... yo ..." Ni siquiera podía encontrar sus palabras, no tenía ninguna esperanza de poder procesar una oración funcional en este momento, "quiero eso ... Quiero eso  _tanto_  papi."

 

Harry besó sus orejas, acariciando suavemente el cabello de Louis, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para hacer el trato. El ronroneo de Louis comenzó de nuevo, y fue tan fuerte y ruidoso como siempre.

 

Harry haría cualquier cosa por Louis, le llevaría la luna si lo deseaba. Y honestamente, tal vez Harry estaba un poco emocionado por la posibilidad de que su bebé se convirtiera en _su bebé_. La idea de tener a Louis cerca de él lo atraía, la idea de saber que sería capaz de nutrir a Louis con su cuerpo lo hacía sentir cálido y feliz. Sí, él definitivamente quería hacer esto.

 

Presionó otro beso en los labios de Louis, "mi bebé va a conseguir lo que él quiere".

 

Louis amaba tanto a Harry, a Louis le encantaba que tuviera todo en todo el mundo cuando tenía a Harry. No podía creer lo encantador que era su papi, lo afortunado que era tener a Harry como su papi. Movió sus labios hacia el pezón de Harry, cerrando los ojos con anticipación. Pronto, cuando se amamantara, sería capaz de succionar adecuadamente, no solo fingir. 

 

El no podia esperar

 

—

 

Dos días después llegaron las tabletas de Harry y otro día después, antes de que pudieran funcionarcorrectamente. 

 

Harry miró a su pequeño híbrido, que ya quiere estar unido a él. ¿Cuándo no lo queria? 

 

"Lou, bebé ... papi tomó sus tabletas ..." Comenzó, y no tuvo tiempo de continuar antes de que los ojos de Louis se iluminaran positivamente en comprensión, mirando a Harry esperanzado.

 

Harry sonrió a su gatito, levantando su camisa para desnudar únicamente su pecho ligeramente más redondeado, "adelante, bebé ...", su voz era suave y gentil y estaba llena de anticipación. Iba a alimentar a su gatito indefenso.

 

Eso es todo lo que tomó para que los labios de Louis se prendieran. Le tomó casi cinco minutos de su habitual chupar y amasar el pezón, pero eventualmente, un chorro pequeño y delgado de leche comenzó a fluir, y ambos chicos suspiraron de placer.

 

Harry estaba alimentando a Louis.

 

Louis se estaba alimentando de Harry.

 

Los ojos de Louis se cerraron con absoluta alegría mientras se amamantaba, la leche era dulce y cálida y la de Harry. Nunca había sido más feliz. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo para mirar a Harry con tanto amor. 

 

Honestamente, la leche no tenía nada que ver con el por qué esto era tan especial para él. 

 

Era el hecho de que Harry estaba _amamantando_ a Louis con su cuerpo. Que le estaba dando a Louis algo de su propio cuerpo. Que estuvieran más cerca de lo que normalmente sería posible. Hacía que Louis se sintiera protegido, amado, seguro, pequeño y conectado con Harry de una manera que nunca sería capaz de expresar con palabras, y la sonrisa de adoración de Harry hacia Louis mostró que él entendía eso, que sentía exactamente lo mismo.

 

"Cambia, pequeño. Este se está volviendo un poco sensible", susurró Harry después de un rato, haciendo que los ojos de Louis se abrieran de golpe a la realidad, moviendo su boca hacia el otro pezón, repitiendo la rutina de chupar, mordisquear y frotar hasta que la leche volvió otra vez, un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando ronroneó.

 

Louis era tan, tan pequeño. Louis era un niño pequeño e indefenso que tenía un papi para amamantarse de quien amaba más que a nada en todo el mundo.

 

Se quedaron así durante mucho tiempo, con los ojos cerrados y la boca alrededor del pezón de su papi. Se sentía como el cielo en su boca. Se sentía flotar y pequeño, se sentía como un verdadero bebé y estaba muy, muy feliz.

 

Sin embargo, todo terminó demasiado rápido cuando Harry besó su cabeza, sacando a Louia de su estado de ensueño, "eso es suficiente por ahora, bebé". La boca de Louis estaba abierta, aspirando aire mientras se preparaba para llorar en protesta, quería seguir amamantandose, quería seguir siendo un bebé diminuto.

 

"Papi no tiene mucho todavía, y queremos guardar algo para cuando te vayas a dormir esta noche, ¿no?"

 

Los gritos de Louis fueron cortos cuando Harry mencionó que podía quedarse dormido amamantandose y bebiendo de Harry, una sonrisa feliz pronto reemplazó el puchero en sus labios.

 

"Mi buen chico, dulce bebé", Harry adula, empujando suavemente la boca de Louis de su ahora sensible pezón y dejando que su camisa caiga de nuevo.

 

Louis era el gatito pequeño e indefenso de Harry. Tan, tan pequeño. Tenía un papi que cuidaba de todas sus necesidades.

 

Era un gatito muy feliz.

 


	3. Daddy's Floaty Kitten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sabía lo que Louis quería cuando era así. No, lo que Louis necesitaba.
> 
> Había días en que Louis necesitaba sentir a Harry a su alrededor constantemente.
> 
> Cuando necesitaba llenado todo el día, lloraba cuando no estaba conectado con Harry de una forma u otra. Cuando él quiere ser amamantado y, ser conectado y ser tocado con los dedos y follar, todo el día y toda la noche.
> 
> Este fue uno de esos días.
> 
> "Oh pequeño. ¿Quieres a papi dentro de ti también? ¿Toques especiales?"
> 
> O en el que Louis es el híbrido de Harry, y se siente muy pequeño hoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo de smut.
> 
>  
> 
> Recuerden que Louis es un híbrido de 18 años, el cual se encuentra en un subespacio, donde el cree/se siente un bebé.

 

Louis era el pequeño bebé e indefenso de Harry. 

 

Tiene orejas de gatito y una cola de gatito y ronroneaba cuando estaba feliz y todo era de Harry. 

 

Louis tenía dieciocho años, pero dentro de su cabeza era muy, muy pequeño.

 

Llama a Harry papi, y su papi había empezado a tomar tabletas para poder producir la leche de la que el pequeño bebé Lou podía beber y era realmente encantador.

  
Hay días en los que Louis es tan pequeño que ni siquiera puede darle sentido al mundo. Donde su cabeza se siente agradable y confusa, y realmente no es capaz de darle sentido al mundo real. 

Aunque mientras él es así, aún se enfoca en Harry, su papi es todo su mundo. Era como si su cerebro fuera una cámara que tenía un enfoque automático en Harry, y hacía que el resto del mundo se viera borroso. Era tan agradable porque su cabeza estaba confusa y no podía procesar sus palabras o sus pensamientos juntos, todo lo que conocía en ese momento era solo Harry. Su papi encantador.

 

Incluso mientras Harry seguía durmiendo después de que los dos hubieran dormido horas, estaba adormilado y confuso, amado y cálido, y solo quería su leche.

 

Bostezó, los ojos azules parpadeaban lentamente. Estuvo callado por un rato, sintiéndose seguro y amado en los brazos de Harry. Estuvo contento así durante un tiempo, pero pronto frotó el pecho de Harry suavemente, antes de decidir que realmente quería amamantarse. Su papi siempre tenía leche para él, desde que comenzó a tomar esas tabletas. Él lo amaba tanto. Le encantaba saber que su papi podía cuidarlo, le encantaba que el cuerpo de Harry pudiera hacer eso por él. Al igual que un pequeño bebé real.

 

Levantó la vista hacia la cara dormida de Harry, antes de deslizar su cabeza hacia arriba y debajo de la camisa de Harry, los labios encontrando su camino hacia el pezón de Harry, tirando suavemente y tirando suavemente del pezón hasta que pudo sentir suaves corrientes de leche dulce y cálida. Su boca, provocando un suave suspiro para dejar sus labios.

 

Bebió así durante un rato, las pestañas revoloteaban contra el pecho de Harry mientras sus labios trabajaban en su pezón, la leche tibia llenaba su barriga y lo hacía sentir todo agradable, cálido y encantador.

 

La sensación suave y húmeda de los labios de Louis había provocado que Harry se despertara, parpadeando varias veces para volver a la conciencia, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, y no pudo evitar arrullar a Louis. "Oh, ángel. Tú eres mi pequeño. chico, ¿verdad? Eres mi pequeño bebé en este momento, ¿eh? Eres muy pequeño, boo."

 

Harry supo al instante lo que había sucedido, sabía que, de alguna manera, Louis había retrocedido con su siesta.

 

Louis no respondió, solo de alguna manera logró presionar su cuerpo más cerca de Harry, sin dejar siquiera un espacio de espacio entre sus cuerpos. Metió su cuerpo más cerca, acurrucando sus piernas mientras amamantaba. Era tan, tan pequeño. El pequeño bebé de papi. Se ahogó absolutamente en las alabanzas y dejó que lo invadieran mientras Harry movía una mano adormilada para rascar las orejas de Louis, haciendo que el gatito ronroneara mientras mamaba.

 

"No demasiado, bebé", recordó Harry, acercando cuidadosamente a Louis solo un poco más cerca después de besar sus orejas, donde sus dedos habían estado rozando previamente, y Louis solo ronroneó en respuesta, frotando su lengua con suavidad, sintiéndose todo a salvo y poco presionado contra Harry, metido en su camisa.

 

"Bebé", susurró Harry. "No demasiado, a un lado pequeño. Papi te hará sentirte a salvo, incluso sin la leche, bebé", prometió, haciendo que Louis dejara escapar un pequeño gemido de protesta. 

 

No quería dejar de succionar. Era un bebé, un pequeño bebé que quería la leche de su papi.

 

"oh ángel, pequeño, sé bueno".

 

Harry tuvo que forzar la boca de Louis, pero antes de que Louis pudiera abrir la boca para comenzar a llorar, Harry interrumpió con un suave beso en los labios en forma de puchero de Louis, haciendo que Louis asomara la cabeza de la camisa de Harry solo lo suficiente para permitir que sus labios se movieran juntos. 

 

Sin embargo, después del beso, la cabeza de Louis se agachó bajo la camisa de Harry, sintiéndose a salvo y seguro debajo de ella, incluso si no podía beber en este momento.

 

"Oh Lou", arrulló Harry, besándolo suavemente. "¿Quieres que papi te traiga algo de comida, eh? ¿Metes algo en tu hermosa barriguita? ¿O quieres jugar? ¿O abrazar?"

 

"Jugar ... abrazar ... Mm- papi". El pequeño Louis no sabía lo que quería, solo quería todo, solo quería a Harry. Y era tan abrumador saber que lo tenía todo, sabiendo que él siempre tenía a su papi allí.

 

"Empecemos con la comida", arrulló Harry, levantándose y llevando a Louis a la cocina, haciendo que las pequeñas piernas del híbrido se envolvieran alrededor de la cintura de Harry, doblando sus tobillos, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y su cabeza enterrada en el hueco de su cuello.

 

Inhaló y suspiró mientras dejaba que el olor de Harry llenara sus pulmones. Su papi siempre olía tan bien.

 

Louis amaba cuando Harry lo trataba así, lo llevaba a la cocina y lo bajaba. Lo alimentaba con comida de bebé real, porque eso es lo que comían los bebés pequeños. Y Louis era un bebé muy pequeño.

 

"Abre para el tren de chu chu entonces", susurró Harry, levantando una cucharada de puré de manzanas y zanahorias a los finos y pequeños labios de Louis, haciendo que el niño se riera dulcemente. 

 

Su papi era tan tonto. Él lo amaba tanto. Abrió la boca, grande y ancha, cerrando los ojos. 

 

Harry le dio una cucharada a Louis y luego lo limpió suavemente. "Eres tan lindo, cariño". 

 

Louis sonrió con adoración a Harry, frunciendo los labios por un beso y riendo de nuevo una vez que su petición fue respondida con un pequeño y rápido beso, antes de continuar con la alimentación. La alimentación se alternó entre cucharadas de comida para bebés y pequeños besos hasta que la barriguita de Louis estaba llena.

 

"Qué buen trabajo, mi pequeño gatito. ¿Quieres jugar ahora? ¿O eres demasiado pequeño para eso?" 

 

Louis negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo cuando se quedó con el mismo problema que antes "papi ... Quiero , quiero papi ". 

 

"¿Qué quieres, amor? ¿Puedes usar palabras de niño grande, amor? ¿Quieres acurrucarye?" La voz de Harry salió dulce y cariñosa mientras trataba de complacer a su bebé, pero la voz de Louis simplemente salió como un gemido. Las palabras del chico grande no estaban sucediendo hoy. 

 

"Papi", Louis cerró los ojos, presionando sus labios contra el cuello de Harry. Él no sabía lo que quería. Solo quería a Harry, cada pedazo de él.

 

"¿Abrazos? ¿O besos? ¿O toques especiales?" Harry sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía que Louis estaba tan metido en su pequeño espacio que no salían grandes palabras, que los sentimientos de los chicos grandes estaban atascados y girando en su estómago y no sabía cómo descifrarlos. 

 

Louis dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, "quiero ... quiero ... todo papi, ¡solo quiero todos!"

 

Y eso es todo lo que Harry necesitó para entender, para que Harry asintiera y llevara a Louis a su habitación, donde se acostó con el chico pequeño en la cama, abrazándolo y acariciándole el pelo. "¿Quieres amamantarte?"

 

Louis tenía lágrimas visibles en sus ojos ahora, sintiéndose abrumado con todo. Quería todo y todas las partes de Harry a la vez y saber que podía tener todo eso era algo tan abrumador para él. Él asintió con un pequeño resoplido, agarrando a Harry con fuerza cuando la camisa de Harry fue quitada inmediatamente, la camisa de Louis siguió poco después. La sensación de sus cuerpos junto con nada en el medio siempre hacía que Louis se sintiera más seguro y cercano. 

 

Harry se apresuró a acercar a Louis y ayudarlo a juntar sus labios, y Louis rápidamente comenzó a succionar mientras Harry soltaba susurros suaves de "Vamos, pequeño. Papi te ama mucho."

 

Louis se aferró instantáneamente, dejando escapar pequeños y dulces chupones mientras bebía, moviendo la cola mientras Harry frotaba la base de la cola de Louis y besando sus orejas con dulzura, "Oh, bebé. Eres tan bueno."

 

Harry sabía lo que Louis quería cuando era así. 

 

No, lo que Louis necesitaba. 

 

Hubo días en que Louis necesitaba sentir a Harry a su alrededor constantemente. Cuando necesitaba estar lleno todo el día, cuando lloraba cuando no estaba conectado con Harry de una manera u otra. Cuando él queria amamantarse y ser conectado y ser tocado con los dedos y follar todo el día y toda la noche. 

 

Este era uno de esos días.  
   
"Oh pequeño. ¿Quieres a papi dentro de ti también? ¿Toques especiales? "

 

Después de un grito de un acuerdo de Louis, demasiado pequeño y abrumado como para siquiera poder pronunciar palabras reales, Harry comenzó a desvestir a los dos por completo, tomando cada momento lo más lento posible, permitiendo a Louis continuar amamantando todo el tiempo. 

 

"Oh, cariño. Eres muy bonito", susurró una vez que Louis bajó a sus lindas y pequeñas bragas. 

 

Era tan, muy bonito para su papi, ya medio duro con sus bragas puestas.

 

"Papi va a tocar a su pequeño chico ahora", susurró Harry después de solo observar a su pequeño bebé por un rato, moviendo un dedo para acariciar suavemente el bulto de Louis mientras su otra mano comenzó a masajear suavemente su trasero, y los pequeños ruidos de amamantamiento de Louis aumentaron. Más ruidosos y más fuerte ante la sensación, un suave gemido escapó de su cuerpo, amortiguado por la leche.

 

Harry arrulló a Louis, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Un bebé tan dulce e inocente. 

 

"Buen chico, bebé", arrulló, moviendo su mano más rápido mientras se deslizaba por debajo de las bragas de Louis, "Ahora voy a tocar a mi bebé correctamente, ¿Uhm?". 

 

Louis dejó escapar un suave jadeo ante la sensación de contacto adecuado, las caderas se clavaron instantáneamente en la mano de Harry con desesperación, lo que causó un suave ruido de desaprobación por parte de Harry.  
   
"Sh, papi va a cuidarte, debes dejar que papi lo haga", arrulló, besando su cabeza antes de moverse para tirar suavemente las bragas de Louis, la tarea era difícil con la posición en la que estaban, y las piernas de Louis al instante comenzaron a patear desesperadamente.

 

"Déjame ayudarte, pequeño", susurró Harry, acostando a Louis y quitándo las bragas, antes de agarrar el lubricante, guiando su pezón hacia la boca de Louis una vez que ambos volvieron a acostarse, el gatito haciendo sonidos de succión avariciosos , haciendo que Harry se riera suavemente, "Oh pequeño, estarás bien, haciéndolo bien", arrulló, curvando sus dedos resbaladizos sobre la polla de Louis, moviendo lentamente su mano en movimientos lentos y suaves. 

 

Louis soltó un gemido bajo y alargado luego, sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo cuando sintió que la mano de Harry se deslizaba sobre su pequeño pene, masajeando en su mano antes de alejarse para tocar suavemente su agujero, antes de que el enorme dedo de Harry se deslizara muy suavemente en el interior del chico pequeño, "eres tan bueno; bebé. Mi pequeño bebé ..."

 

Continúan así por un tiempo, los gruesos y largos dedos de Harry bombean suavemente dentro de su pequeño agujero aún más pequeño mientras Louis se retuerce ante la sensación en silencio pidiendo "más papi, necesito más" mientras que Harry susurra cosas suaves como "te ves muy bonito", "mi pequeño bebé" y "te voy a hacer sentir tan amado."

 

La pequeña erección de Louis es ridículamente dura contra su barriga, y hay pequeñas lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas, su cabeza confusa mientras trata de concentrarse en lo bien que los dedos de Harry se sienten a su alrededor. Están muy dentro de él, cuatro dedos estirándolo y ocasionalmente cepillando su próstata, a veces descansando y frotándose contra ella, lo que causa más lágrimas y más gemidos y succiones más ásperas en el pezón de Harrys mientras él trata desesperadamente de conectarse a tierra, por lo que no lo hace. no flotar

 

"Está bien, bebé, puedes correrte", susurra, y tan pronto como le han dado permiso a Louis, está liberando todo en su pequeño abdomen, los labios temblando ligeramente y los ojos cerrándose con fuerza mientras su orgasmo se derrama de su cuerpo, dejando salir rápidamente a toda prisa respira poco mientras su respiración vuelve a la normalidad y su succión vuelve a un ritmo uniforme y constante.

 

"Color bebé. ¿De qué color es? "Harry pregunta mientras quita gentilmente sus dedos del chico, y cuando escucha un 'verde' apenas audible, sonríe, 'Papi va a hacerte el amor ahora, ¿está bien, hermoso? Te voy a llenar."

 

Y eso es exactamente lo que hace. Harry cambia un poco su posición para que Louis se recueste en la cama y Harry esté encima de él. Él sabe cuánto le gusta a su bebé cuando se acuesta sobre él, sabe que hace que Louis se sienta castigado, que el peso de Harry encima de él lo obliga a mantener la cabeza, lo obliga a permanecer en la realidad un poco poco más de tiempo. 

 

Él resbala en su propio penw, sosteniendo suavemente las caderas de Louis mientras empuja, ganando un pequeño gemido del chico debajo de él.

 

No importa cuántas veces lo hagan, Louis siempre está igual de tenso, y Harry disfruta de la sensación, quitando los labios de Louis de su pezón para besarlo, probando su propia leche y los restos de la comida para bebés de antes y el sabor siempre constante de Louis mezclado con todo. Comienza a empujar lentamente hacia el interior del chico, causando ronroneos bajos y suaves maullidos y gemidos a medida que arrastra cada empuje largo, profundo y lento. Louis ya se corrió una vez, así que el gatito no tiene ninguna prisa por correrse de nuevo, solo disfruta de la sensación de estar lleno, que tanto ama. 

 

Harry deja escapar un gemido en la boca de Louis mientras sus empujones se aceleran, "Siéntete tan hermoso, mi pequeño amor. Voy a hacer que papi te llene todo, ¿Sí? Papi te llenará todo y luego te tapará para que tengas a Papi todo el día ... "

 

Louis es un desastre por ahora, siempre es al final del sexo. Nunca ha sido capaz de manejar lo que siente con Harry, nunca ha sido capaz de lidiar con lo maravilloso que Harry lo hace sentir, y el pobre pequeño híbrido recurre para llorar. 

 

Sin embargo, Harry entiende, por supuesto que sí. Y se apresura a besar las lágrimas, sabiendo que las lágrimas significan que Louis está cerca de alcanzar su punto más alto y está a punto de alcanzar el subespacio. "Está bien, ángel. Está bien ... puedes dejarlo ir", susurra, sus brazos se envuelven alrededor del cuerpo de Louis para sostenerlo mientras él lo folla constantemente, así que Louis sabe que está a salvo, así que Louis sabe que puede dejar que todas sus emociones tomen el control y que Harry todavía estará aquí cuando regrese.

 

Y Louis lo hace, deja que las lágrimas fluyan libremente, orejas contra su cabeza mientras sus ojos revolotean mientras se corre por segunda vez. Él siente que su cabeza se vuelve confusa y su cuerpo se llena de hormigueos. Él siente que todo se desvanece, no siente nada más que la sensación de Harry empujando hacia él. Todo lo demás está muy lejos. Está en las nubes, está flotando en el cielo y es la cosa más encantadora de todo el mundo. Oye que Harry deja escapar un gruñido, y luego siente que se está llenando con Harry y es simplemente maravilloso. Puede escuchar el ronroneo, y solo puede asumir que viene de él, porque su papi no puede ronronear.

 

Escucha la voz de Harry en algún lugar en la distancia, sacándolo de sus nubes, pero es tan agradable que no quiere volver a la realidad. El deseo es seguir sintiéndome lleno y flotando para siempre, es simplemente encantador ...

 

"Lou, gatito. Vuelve a mí, bebé", las palabras de Harry son suaves y suaves cuando acaricia los oídos de Louis, observando a los nublados ojos del gatito y expresión de felicidad. Esta no es la primera vez que sucede, Louis se somete todo el tiempo y siempre es una lucha para recuperarlo. Elogios constantes y los dulces toques son lo que lo hace, y Harry tiene horas de ambos alineados para él.

 

"Lo hiciste muy bien, mi hermoso gatito. Papi te ama tanto, ¿puedes volver con él, amor?" Susurra mientras lo acuna, "Te amo mucho. Tanto Loubear, hiciste un buen trabajo, papi tiene más mimos y besos y más leche para ti, mi amor", susurra, sus fuertes brazos acunan el cuerpo ligeramente tembloroso de Louis mientras Louis deja escapar un ruido suave, el aleteo de los ojos antes están mirando alrededor para encontrar a Harry, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del híbrido cuando finalmente hace contacto visual con Harry.   
"Hola papi."

 

Harry sonríe a su chico pequeño, besando sus labios, "¿cuál es tu color, princesa?" 

 

Louis se queda en silencio por un momento antes de responder, "verde". 

 

Harry asiente una vez, "buen chico, mi buen chico, va a retirarse ahora ¿Ok? " 

 

Pero Louis lloró de nuevo tan pronto como Harry lo hace, dejando escapar las protestas de '¡No, papi! ' y 'papi, ¡rojo, rojo, rojo!'

 

Sin embargo, Harry conoce esta etapa, sabe cuán desesperadamente Louis siente la necesidad constante de estar lleno, así que Harry lo aplasta rápidamente con suaves toques mientras se acerca al cajón de la mesita de noche para sacar el bonito tapón rosa de Louis y empujarlo dentro de él, y Louis se calla al instante de nuevo, dejando escapar un suave y pequeño ruido una vez que está lleno. 

 

Harry no puede dejar de sonreír, tirando de Louis en sus brazos. Es un poco como un chupete, de verdad. Louis no está resuelto a menos que tenga uno, y Harry encuentra que es bastante entrañable: "Duerme ahora, mi pequeño ángel", susurra una vez que sabe que Louis no está flotando, y solo se siente feliz y adormilado y feliz.

 

Louis se queda dormido como si estuviera en el momento justo, con el pulgar en sus labios y su bonito tapón rosa en su trasero y los brazos de su papi a su alrededor.

 

Es un gatito muy feliz.

 


End file.
